parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro Pan part 3 - Spyro chases his shadow/Spyro and Jenny meet
(That night, Geppetto and Widow Tweed are walking out the front door. Widow Tweed is wearing a lavender shawl, and Geppetto, now wearing his cuff links, is wearing a black cape and brown shoes and carrying a cane.) *Widow Tweed/Mary: But, Geppetto, do think the children will be safe without Rita and Runt? *Geppetto/George: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? *Widow Tweed/Mary: Well, Jenny said something about a shadow. *Geppetto/George: Shadow? Whose shadow? *Widow Tweed/Mary: Spyro Pan's. *Geppetto/George: Oh, Spyro Pa--SPYRO PAN?! You don't say! Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? *Widow Tweed/mary: But Geppetto... *Geppetto/George: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland yard! *Widow Tweed/Mary:There must've been someone. *Geppetto/George: Oh, Tweed, of all the childish fiddle-faddle! Spyro Pan, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? *Widow Tweed/Mary: Geppetto, darling... *Geppetto/George: When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Jenny gets these idiotic ideas! (Meanwhile A silhouette on a roof is hopping from one to another followed by a blue light. The silhouette sees Rita and Runt sleeping outside.) (The blue light shines in the silhouette's face, revealing a purple dragon's smiling face. He has golden horns and purple scales, brow eyes, and a golden stomach and tail. He , of course was Spyro.) (With him is a violet dragoness with ''blue eyes, a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail made of iron and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big wings with magenta membranes, and six silver-white horns on her head . Her name is Cynder, and she is Spyro's partner.) *Spyro/Peter Pan: Over there, Cynder! In its den! Is it there? (''Cynder looks inside, but she shakes her head.) *Spyro/Peter Pan: It must be here somewhere. (Cynder opens a music box.) *Spyro/Peter Pan: Cynder! Shhh! (Cynder closes the music box) Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Cynder hears the shadow in the drawer) *Spyro/Peter Pan: Huh? (Cynder points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, and the shadow flies out of the drawer, and Spyro chases it, shutting Scratte in the drawer. As Spyro continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Spyro hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) *Spyro/Peter Pan: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but Spyro grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash ino a dresser, waking up Jenny.) *Jenny/Wendy: Spyro Pan! Oh, Spyro! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (she sees Spyro trying to stick his shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Spyro. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Cynder tried to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but got stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (Jenny walks toward the drawer with Cynder having trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, sending Cynder flying backwards.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Spyro? (Scratte isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Rita and Runt got it in the first place, they really aren't-- (she notices Spyro still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Spyro does so.) They really aren't vicious, you know, Rita's a wonderful nurse, and Runt's a wonderful butler and all! Although father says-- *Spyro/Peter Pan: Girls talk too much! *Jenny/Wendy: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *Spyro/Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, girl. *Jenny/Wendy: Oh. My name is Jenny. Jennifer, or Xj9, Wakeman Darling... *Spyro/Peter Pan: Jenny's enough. *Jenny/Wendy: Oh. But how did Rita and Runt get your shadow, Spyro? *Spyro/Peter Pan: Jumped at me the other night at the window. *Jenny/Wendy: But what were you doing there? *Spyro/Peter Pan: I came to listen to your stories. *Jenny/Wendy: My stories? But they're all about you. *Spyro/Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Boys. *Jenny/Wendy: The Lost Boys? Oh, I remember now! They're your men. *Skunk/Peter Pan: Uh-huh! *Jenny/Wendy: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I' might have never seen you again. *Spyro/Peter Pan: Why? *Jenny/Wendy: Becuase I have to grow up tomorrow. *Spyro/Peter Pan: Grow up?! *Jenny/Wendy: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Spyro/Peter Pan: But that means no more stories. *Jenny/Wendy: (sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm. *Skunk/Peter Pan: No! I won't have it! (grabs Jenny by the hand) Come on! *Jenny/Wendy: B-b-but where are we going? *Spyro/Peter Pan: To Neverland. *Jenny/Wendy: (dreamily) Neverland? *Spyro/Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there. *Jenny/Wendy: Oh, Spyro! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would mother say? *Spyro/Peter Pan: Mother? What's mother? *Jenny/Wendy: Why, Spyro, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *Spyro/Peter Pan: Good! You can be our mother. Come on, Jenny. *Jenny/Wendy: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Spyro! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Cynder grows jealous and gasps in shock.) *Spyro/Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss? *Jenny/Wendy: Oh, well, I'll show you. (She leans forward to kiss him, and Spyro backs away, creeped out. But Cynder pulls her.) *Jenny/Wendy: Oh! *Spyro/Peter Pan: Stop! Stop it, Cynder! (He chases Cynder around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but he jumps on Tuck's bed, waking him up.) soon Category:SpyroRockz Category:Peter Pan Parts